Mangori
Dominating the south-eastern corner of the Glistanan continent, Mangori is a land overrun with vibrant jungles and all sorts of dangerous flora and fauna. While it is a dangerous country, there is a thriving population of both humans and enwe, a sentient race of anthropomorphic monkeys. The humans and enwe of Mangori have a peaceful relationship, with regular trade and friendly relations. The humans typically live in settlements on the jungle floor, while the enwe tend to settle higher in the canopy. Both civilizations are separate entities with their own rulers, each recognized within the international political landscape. Though they are separate, both civilizations work together in harmony in order to provide the best for their shared nation. Geography The Kihanguru Jungle This Jungle encompasses all of Mangori, swallowing the country in a dense mass of vegetation. The jungle floor and the canopy each contain two completely different ecosystems, each with a bountiful variety of unique plants and animals. While the canopy has much more food available, the jungle floor is rich in rare minerals. Cities Basoto The capital of Lower Mangori, the human nation of Mangori, lies on the country's eastern coast. Basoto is the largest port city in Mangori and is one of the few easy routes to the center of the dense Kihanguru Jungle. The city also contains the worlds largest wooden structures, with many of the buildings being made from sturdy wood from the jungle. Tall wooden towers with a backdrop of jungle trees create the city's skyline. The city also extends into the sea, with large wooden platforms used to support structures. Magosowar Magosowar is the capital of Upper Mangori, the enwe nation of Mangori. Magosowar is a vast city high up in the canopy in the northern part of Mangori. Vast buildings and causeways are built into and between the treetops. It is said that Magosowar has some of the most stunning views in all of Mangori, as it is the countrie's highest elevation city. Lufuafu and Biashara Lufuafu and Biashara are two cities that play an integral role in the relationship between the humans and enwe of Mangori. Lufuafu is an Upper Mangorian city that lies directly above the Lowe Mangorian city of Biashara. These two cities act as the main avenue of trade between the two nations and is known as the gateway to Upper Mangori since it is the easiest route for humans into the canopy. History The Mangor-Enwe War The Mangor-Enwe War was a war that took place in Mangori between the humans and the Enwe, both nations decided that it would be best if they controlled both the jungle floor and the canopy. The conflict lasted for years and was a relative stalemate from start to finish. Many live were lost and eventually both of the rulers died while in battle fighting one another. Since they were both young and had not had any heirs yet, the previous enwe and human rulers re-assumed power. The leaders had both always been opposed to the war and with their recent losses their desire to end the war was magnified. The leaders of the two nations decided to officially declare the country of Mangori as being shared by two nation states, the nations of Upper and Lower Mangori. Since the war the relationship between the two nations has developed effectively and there is open trade and borders between the two. Culture Upper and Lower Mangori Many people that are ignorant of the political structure of Mangori assume that Upper Mangori stands of the northern part of Mangori and Lower Mangori stands for the southern portion of the country. In realuty, Upper Mangori refers to the high canopies of the jungle that encases the country, and Lower Mangory refers to the jungle floor. The enwe - a race of anthropomorphic monkeys - rule the nation of Upper Mangori while the humans rule the nation of Lower Mangori. They two nations are currently at peace and in constant trade with one another. Religion Many humans and Enwe still follow tribal religions, although there is a growing number of Berit missionaries entering the country. This increasing pressure to convert is slowly causing tensions to rise within Mangori. The Enwe The enwe are a sentient species that closely resemble monkeys and are endemic to Mangori. There is no other major group of Enwe anywhere else in the world, although there are some small communities in other countries. They have created a sophisticated nation that is currently named the nation of Upper Mangori. They have advanced political and social structures as well as an exceptional education system. However, due to their primal looks they are often taken as lacking intelligence and are often discriminated against when in foreign lands. This has caused them to be a fiercely patriotic people and very defensive of their own kind. Their king is known as the Babalaye, named after the tallest trees found in the Kihanguru Jungle. Many of the enwe have ethnic names that have some form of repetition and some names are quite long, so many take on nicknames when meeting with foreigners.